


【SS】THB的平行世界

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 其实，就是一些写废的草稿2333
Relationships: SagaxKanon - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 番外废稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轮渡XO的废稿~~~  
> 我这个变态想想隆哥因为受伤有点发烧时那种Vulnerable的样子就……  
> 你懂的。

撒加回到屋子里，发现加隆有点儿昏沉地闭着眼睛，并且果然发起了烧。他的身体很热，却又不时地发着抖，两只手紧紧抓着身上的被子。  
撒加紧贴着他躺下，把左胳膊从加隆脖子底下伸过去，把他搂进了自己怀里。他用右手有一下没一下地摸着加隆的短发茬，然后在他额头上轻轻地吻了一下。  
“唔……”加隆迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“得出发了吗？”他从打架的牙齿缝里发出含糊而沙哑的声音。  
“……还没有。”撒加看着近在咫尺的弟弟，温柔地安抚他——他竟然就在他怀里，而且看起来如此脆弱。保护欲和奇怪的占有欲同时作祟，他再次亲吻了加隆，这回吻在嘴唇上，然后是烧得有些热烫的脸颊和锁骨……

“……你居然有反应了……”被他吻得清醒过来的加隆鼻音很重，“真是禽兽……”他没睁开眼睛，手却往撒加的腰间摸去，熟练地解开腰带扣，伸向他的下身。  
他的掌心也滚烫滚烫的，只有指尖上凉得像冰，而且微微带着冷汗的潮意。  
撒加发觉自己竟然无法控制地变得比刚才更硬。

“你想要我吗？”加隆半眯着眼睛用气声问道，“哥哥？”  
“别胡闹！你在发烧……”  
撒加有些尴尬，他试图把注意力转移到别处，然而欲望显然远比他的说辞更诚实。  
“你可真虚伪。”加隆笑了，他看起来有些虚弱，却又像是在挑衅，“想要有什么关系……”  
他紧紧抓住撒加的右手，引导他去抚摸自己的下面，那里和他哥哥一样硬。  
“你看，我也想要……所以，把嘴闭上，用你那玩意狠狠操我……”

撒加没法听他把这样的话再继续说下去，他左手揽过加隆的后脑勺，用力吻上了他的嘴唇，同时用右手握住了他的勃起。  
加隆发出呻吟，但很快就被撒加悉数吞了下去。他挺着腰，任凭自己的欲望被兄长把玩在手里。撒加的手法纯熟而且高效，此时此刻的加隆根本没法做出任何有效的抵抗。他很快就射了出来。  
撒加的手上沾满了精液，他并没显出丝毫反感，反而就着那些湿润粘稠的液体伸向了加隆的后面。指尖触及缝隙的时候加隆的臀部肌肉瑟缩了一下，但很快就在撒加的试探下半撑起劲细的腰，任由他一根接一根地增加用于探索的手指。  
撒加小心地避开他的伤腿，顺手拖过枕头垫在他腰下，在精液和润滑的帮助下很有耐心地打开他的身体，再将自己的欲望慢慢地埋了进去。  
“就是这样……”加隆深深地吸气，双手更加用力地握住撒加的肩膀，断断续续地说：“禽兽哥哥……”  
他的蓝眼睛里满是情欲的水光，脸颊、锁骨和胸口都泛起了沉浸于性爱时独特的潮红，不断喘息着盯紧撒加的脸。  
“喂，你倒是说句话啊，”他似笑非笑地说，“里面热吗？操起来爽不爽？”

撒加将整个身体的重量压下来，磨碾着那双不安分的嘴唇：  
“你很热。”他在加隆耳边说，“比平时还要更热……”  
抽送变得越来越快，越来越用力，加隆的呻吟也越来越无法压抑。撒加小心地把他受伤的右腿架在自己肩膀上，而这个体位也让他在对方身体里进得更深。敏感的腺体被反复摩擦，加隆难耐地想弓起腰蜷起自己，却在撒加的亲吻和抚摸下将身体的弧度打开得更大。  
“哥哥……”他哑着嗓子唤道，“再用力点……”  
当撒加故意稍微撤出去一些并暂时停止抽插的时候，加隆猛地睁开眼睛，在生理性泪水的朦胧中看清兄长调笑的嘴角时，他忍不住抬起上半身，狠狠一口咬在对方的左边肩膀，  
“混蛋！”他恨恨地说，“操不动了就滚出去！”  
撒加不说话，只是用两只手固定住他的腰，比刚才更用力地楔进他体内，一下比一下更深，直到他眼前一片白光，浑身颤抖着再次达到高潮。

撒加没有射在他里面，而是在最后关头撤了出来。白浊的精液溅在床边和地上，还有加隆的小腹和大腿上……国安局长先生忽然觉得脸上有点发热，面色复杂地看着那些痕迹……  
“你在想怎么毁尸灭迹吗？”  
“或许我们应该趁现在偷偷离开。”  
“操完就想跑吗？没那么容易。”加隆笑嘻嘻地说，“别忘了我们周围是大海。”  
“……多谢提醒。”

撒加从地上捡起惨不忍睹皱皱巴巴的衬衣，鼓了几次勇气还是不忍心往身上穿，于是暂时扔在了沙发靠背上。他从浴室里端来一些热水，用毛巾认真地给加隆擦拭了身体，然后把弟弟推到更靠里面的地方——至少那里的床单和被子都是干爽的。然后，国安局长先生拿过纸巾盒，开始一丝不苟地清理他们乱糟糟的做爱现场。  
加隆一动不动地挺尸，像在欣赏什么美景似的看撒加迫不得已地光着身子到处忙活，  
“如果能勉强安慰到你的话……”沙哑的声音里有被满足到的快乐，“反正我爽得很，想再睡一下了……”他故意吸了吸鼻子，“虽说这屋里的空气好像不太新鲜，我也可以忍了吧……”

他在兄长相当难以形容的眼神中心满意足地裹好了被子，果然很快就沉沉地睡着了。等到撒加把一切收拾妥当重新躺在他旁边时，加隆似乎已经进入了某个不为他所知的梦境，并在梦里微微翘起了嘴角。  
撒加小心翼翼地摸了摸弟弟的额头，感觉到那里有薄薄的一层汗水……  
他终于稍微松了一口气。


	2. 第23章废稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪布的一点秀恩爱~

迪斯马斯克平端着枪，用枪口慢慢推开刚才巴比隆所在的那间会议室的门。灯光全部是关闭的状态，遮光窗帘也全都被拉上了，白天时无比繁忙的办公区此刻一片黑暗和死寂，呈现出反差极大的莫测阴森的气氛。迪斯马斯克打开配枪上的便携战术灯，一线白光照进了那间会议室。  
“蝴蝶先生，”他语气里有点戏谑，“天都快亮了，你还打算飞到哪儿去？”  
会议室里阒寂无声，似乎掉根针都能听见。迪斯马斯克压住呼吸，凝神静听了几秒钟，抬起右手按下墙上的开关。  
会议室里的确没有人。  
他放低枪口，在室内检查了一遍，确认没有任何异常。正当他要离开会议室，继续去检查与之相连的办公区时，外面的走廊上传来异样的响动，像是有人正在快速跑过。  
迪斯马斯克立刻关闭掉所有照明。他在原地站了片刻，让眼睛更适应周遭的黑暗，然后快速走到办公区通向走廊的玻璃门前。门外的奔跑声已经消失，但迪斯马斯克能够感到，那个人并没有远去，而是……就停留在玻璃门外！  
迪斯马斯克笑了笑，扬起声音：“你在等我么，小蝴蝶？这可不是个明智的选择。”话音没落，他猛地推开了那扇玻璃门，手里的枪口直指右侧。  
像是完全看得清他的袭击般，无比有力的手指紧紧攥住他的手腕，做出弯折的动作将枪口下压，同时，强硬的膝盖狠狠地顶向他的小腹。  
过招的速度极快，几乎没给迪斯马斯克留出惊讶的时间。他反应过来的时候，手里的枪已经掉在了地上，并被对方一脚踢开。枪身撞击到放在走廊里的垃圾桶，发出一声金属相撞的脆响。  
“……你不是小蝴蝶……”迪斯马斯克为自己刚才的轻敌懊恼了几秒钟，但很快就再次笑了起来：“868576先生。”他冷冰冰地笑着，抬起手腕硬接下对方的再一次凶狠进攻，“原来你就是‘花朵’啊。”  
对方并不说话，又是一记重拳砸过来，迪斯马斯克闪身躲开，一脚踹在身边的垃圾桶上。只听当啷一声响，垃圾桶翻倒，朝前面滚了过去。趁着对方跳开的时候，迪斯马斯克往前跑了几步，在墙上一处映出朦朦胧胧的X形图示的地方重重地拍了一下。  
走廊上的紧急情况照明灯全都亮了。绿莹莹的光线里，照出一个脖子上缠着好几圈绷带的黑发男人。  
“小蝴蝶要被你气死了。”迪斯马斯克笑嘻嘻地说，“他难道没叮嘱你‘赶紧离开这里，有多快就跑多快’吗？”  
“……你这王八蛋还活着，我是不会这么走的。”艾亚哥斯的面孔在一片绿光里显得有些狰狞。他朝迪斯马斯克一步步逼过去，余光一眼瞥见对方刚才掉落的配枪，便半弯下腰捡了起来，“……看见没有，”他有些得意地举起枪对准迪斯马斯克，“连老天都想帮我宰了你。”  
“真不好意思，”另一个声音突然在他背后响起来，伴随着拉动枪栓的声音，“老天暂时没这个打算。”  
迪斯马斯克笑出声来：“亲爱的，你来得真快。”他甚至连手都没举起来，就那样朝艾亚哥斯走过去，眼里好像只能看见对方身后的阿布罗狄一个人似的。  
艾亚哥斯瞪大了眼睛看着他，晃动着手里的枪嘶声道：“你站住！”  
迪斯马斯克连速度都没减慢。他快步走到距离艾亚哥斯只有一臂远的地方：“再不开枪你可就没机会了，‘花朵’先生……”他的声音懒洋洋的，几乎像是在跟对方开玩笑，“不如……让我先帮你把保险打开怎么样？”  
“什……”艾亚哥斯只愣怔了不到一秒钟，迪斯马斯克却已经出手握住了枪身，用力向下一压，同时朝他右脚脚踝狠踩过去。艾亚哥斯发出一声痛呼，条件反射地开了枪。子弹在诡异的绿色背景里划出一线火光，击中了不远处那个翻倒了垃圾桶。  
“别动。”艾亚哥斯挣扎着还要还击，迪斯马斯克已经反剪住他的右边胳膊，将他的脸按在墙上，阿布罗狄赶过来，将枪口抵在他的后脑勺上。  
“……你没事吧？”他一边给艾亚哥斯戴上手铐，一边问迪斯马斯克。  
“你担心的样子真好看。”迪斯马斯克笑了笑，声音里几乎有点甜蜜的得意，“放心吧，擦过去了而已。”他检查了一遍艾亚哥斯的手铐，“下回还是听我的，把门都锁起来比较好。”


	3. 第25章废稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章我写了三遍，最后发出来的正文是第四遍……  
> 录音笔的真相——为什么说穆·阿瑞斯卖给老撒一个天大的人情~~~  
> 以及借迪布的对话发点儿撒隆的狗粮~

“那个电话是局长打来的吗……”迪斯马斯克站在医务室门口，惊讶地看着阿布罗狄，“你居然挂了局长的电话？”  
“因为比起向局长汇报我们这里的麻烦，眼前的麻烦更大。”阿布罗狄紧张地抄起自己的平板电脑，“有人要‘摘花’。”  
“摘花……”迪斯马斯克揉揉自己头顶的短发，满脸困惑地看向阿布罗狄的平板电脑，那上面也亮着刚才信息技术科的电脑屏幕上出现的那个复杂图案，而其中的红点正在快速闪烁。  
“我真希望自己能听懂你在说什么。”  
“有人入侵了询问室的控制系统，正在试图打开密码门。”阿布罗狄两手握着平板，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，“瞧，858676先生就是他们盯上的‘花’了。这件事你总懂吧。”  
“哦。”迪斯马斯克不明所以地应了一声，“看样子，那些人就是为这个带走小蝴蝶的。”  
“巴比隆跑了？”  
“可不是！阿瑞斯原本已经逮到他了。突然有辆清洁公司的车开过来，他被弄上去带走了。”  
“清洁公司。”阿布罗狄伸出手，用两根手指放大屏幕上的图案，他指尖沁出的冷汗在黑暗的底色中留下了一道清晰的痕迹。“叫什么名字？”  
“HY。Logo像是用蝴蝶拼出来的。”迪斯马斯克回答，“据我所知，不只是我们，MI6，以及国防部和内政部，使用的似乎都是同一家清洁公司。”  
“能拿到长期稳定的政府合同。”阿布罗狄的眼睛没离开过屏幕，那个红点还在闪，但频率已经明显慢了下来，“看样子他们应该很有背景。”  
“有意思的还不止这个，”迪斯马斯克把一枚名牌放在他的平板上，“瞧瞧他们雇佣的员工。”  
“约翰·多伊。”阿布罗狄念出名牌上的文字，他瞳孔一缩，抬起头看着迪斯马斯克，“这名字专门用来称呼无名氏，或者说，未能确认身份的无名尸体。男性称为约翰·多伊，女性则是简·多伊……”  
“你真聪明，亲爱的，我最爱你这一点。”迪斯马斯克由衷地说。  
“你的肉麻总是这么不合时宜。”阿布罗狄忍不住露出短暂的微笑，“如果你不知道这名字的含义，干嘛还要把名牌带回来？”  
“不瞒你说，我一开始只觉得这名字念起来有点奇怪。可刚才从地下车库回来的路上，我又遇到几个不怕死的‘清洁工’……”迪斯马斯克从口袋里掏出更多的名牌，一字排开放在阿布罗狄的平板上。  
六枚名牌整齐地排列着，像墓穴里刚安放好的一列尸体。  
每一枚上都刻着“约翰·多伊”这个名字。

“……所以，这家清洁公司还兼职做杀手中介吗？”阿布罗狄挑挑眉，将名牌收进掌心放回口袋，屏幕上那个红点已经停止闪烁，他那种浑身紧绷的状态也终于放松下来。  
“或许吧。但作为杀手，他们的业务水平实在有待提高。”  
“巴比隆显然也遇到对手了。那个揭穿他的高手再次阻止了针对询问室的网络入侵。”阿布罗狄触了一下屏幕，上面重新现出最开始时那个白色的光标。他想了想，敲下简单的“谢谢”两个字。  
对方没有回应他。  
“所以，他们不惜在地下车库用M16和AK乱射一通，是为了要弄走小蝴蝶，而弄走小蝴蝶又是为了放走858676。”迪斯马斯克托着下巴，“天哪，我都快被这群雇佣兵之间的真情感动哭了。”  
“鳄鱼的眼泪。”阿布罗狄笑了笑，“你见到阿瑞斯了对吧？他有没有说什么？我总觉得他今晚来得太快又太巧。我们查别人他没动静，刚带回巴比隆他就出现了。”  
“试试这个。”迪斯马斯克从口袋里掏出录音笔扔给阿布罗狄，“他临走时给我的。还说会让局长欠他一份人情。”  
“这支笔……”阿布罗狄皱了皱眉，“似乎和他从口袋里拿出来的并不是同一支。你还记得吗，刚看到那个清洁工的时候，他当着你的面，拿出一支录音笔晃了晃，又放回口袋里了。”  
“小蝴蝶似乎也想问他要录音笔……我还以为他想销毁刚才的谈话记录呢。”迪斯马斯克一脸懵掉的表情，“真他妈的乱。”  
“先听听看吧。”阿布罗狄按下了播放开关。

录音笔里先是一片寂静，过了片刻，响起一阵沙沙的杂音，像是衣料摩擦声。接着，有个声音问道：  
“你怎么了？”  
一阵沉默。  
那个声音接着问：“你这段时间干什么去了？”  
对方继续沉默不语，那声音终于忍不住叫起来：  
“我可是听了你的鬼话才待在这破地方！结果呢？最近三个月我连你的影子都他妈的没见过！喂！撒加！我在跟你说话！你这混蛋到底把我当什么？难道只有精虫上脑的时候你才会想起还有个我吗？！……”

迪斯马斯克浑身一凛，条件反射地伸出手去按停了录音播放。因为动作幅度过大，录音笔啪地摔在了地上，表面出现一道裂纹。  
“唔……”他牙疼似的咂了咂嘴，捡起录音笔递给阿布罗狄，夸张地捂住了胸口，“这个……貌似……有点限制级？咱们还是别往下听了。我最近混得还不赖，可不想被自家局长灭口。”  
“局长的确欠了阿瑞斯一份很大的人情啊……”阿布罗狄也呼出一口气，把录音笔收进口袋，“看样子，巴比隆至少知道阿瑞斯那里有这样的东西。”  
“难道不是他把录音交给阿瑞斯的？”  
“以他的网络技能，应该没那么愚蠢，拿到这样的录音却不做备份吧？”  
“那就是另有其人拿到这样的录音……”迪斯马斯克想了想，问道：“这里面说话的人肯定是加隆·杰米尼咯？见鬼，我居然想不出还有第二个人会跟局长用这种语气讲这样的内容。”  
“你说得没错。当然是他。”  
“所以，他和局长其实……呃，算了，这些不清不楚的事我一点也不想知道。”迪斯马斯克苦笑，“照他的说法，局长似乎把他关起来了？还关了很久？”  
“这就说来话长了。不过不算是‘关’，大概应该说‘保护性监禁’更确切吧。”  
“那他被逮捕了吗？”  
“没有。这件事里面没留下任何正式的书面文件。”阿布罗狄摇摇头，“其实，局长只是说服加隆·杰米尼在高级别的安全屋里住了五个月。两周以前，他又被转到了国际刑警驻曼彻斯特总部那边。”  
“五个月？”迪斯马斯克吐了下舌头，“难怪他听起来那么不高兴。”  
“没办法……当时他伤得不轻，险些下不了手术台。我从来没见过局长那么慌乱的样子……所以，后来那种严格的保护性措施也算情有可原吧。”  
“加隆·杰米尼也会着了别人的道？”迪斯马斯克更惊讶了，“我可是听说，他就是道上有名的职业杀手‘海龙’。”  
“传言的确是这样。据说那是他接下的第101单。看起来是桩稳赚不赔的买卖，其实是个精心布置的陷阱。”  
“有人布了局要杀他？哈，真有趣。杀人和被杀果然是手心和手背的关系。”迪斯马斯克笑笑。  
“你说得没错。但是你也能猜到吧，局长他……”  
“哦，当然！我简直能想象局长当时的表情！不管要花多大的力气，他一定会把布局的家伙全都找出来碎尸万段的……”  
“事实上，局长并没花多少时间。就在加隆·杰米尼重伤休养的时候，有好几个政客被职业杀手杀死，作案手段完全符合‘海龙’的标志特征。”  
“借刀杀人？”  
“我也是后来才知道的……就在局长受伤以后。”  
“局长居然还受了伤？老天，我没来局里的时候，你们的日子到底是有多精彩？怎么我一来这里就无趣得像养老院一样？”迪斯马斯克瞪圆眼睛，“难不成，他还亲自跑去调查了？”  
“没错。局长一发现这几桩案子的关联就动用了所有休息时间去查……”  
“既然有人敢对他动手，就说明他离找到幕后黑手不远了？”  
“据说，买凶杀人的正是达拿都斯·兰菲尔。”  
“操。”迪斯马斯克脱口骂出声，“又是那混蛋？”  
“可惜，当时没能找到足够的证据钉死他。”  
“也就是说……这回的作证，不止是公事，还有私怨？”迪斯马斯克摸着下巴，有些促狭地笑起来，“虽说我来得不算久吧，可还真是一点儿看不出来咱们局长会这么……意气用事。”  
“谁都可能有要用生命去保护的人。”阿布罗狄没笑，反而很严肃地看着他，“你说是吧？”  
“……这倒是……”迪斯马斯克有点不自然地转开目光。  
“杰米尼局长想要尽其所能去保护的人，就是他的弟弟，加隆·杰米尼。”  
“……甚至不惜亲身冒险送他去海牙啊……”迪斯马斯克叹了口气，“我还真是对这个加隆·杰米尼越来越好奇了。”  
阿布罗狄的表情忽然缓和下来：“是啊，你来的时间不久，应该还从没见过他本人，对吧？”  
“局长甚至几乎没跟我提起过他。怎么，怕我把他的宝贝弟弟抢走吗？”  
“那也要你有那个本事才行。”阿布罗狄挑眉，“怎么，你还存着这份心思？”  
“不不不，当然没有！”迪斯马斯克马上从善如流地举起手摇晃个不停，“我怎么敢！”  
“呵，最好不敢。”阿布罗狄笑了起来，“好了，不开玩笑。”  
“是是，不开玩笑。”迪斯马斯克缩了缩脖子，“不过，就你刚才十分钟里跟我说的事情，已经超过我这十个月所知道的总和了。局长先生他就……这么不信任我？”  
“他可没有不信任你。局长临走前还对我说，关于他弟弟的情况，我可以选择在任何时候，向你透露任何程度的信息。”  
“天哪！我真是受宠若惊！”  
“得了，别得了便宜还卖乖！”


	4. 第33章废稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前在这章埋过一点点冰瞬的可能性~~~  
> 修改的时候弃掉了

“庭审差不多快结束了吧？”  
少年的声音在门口响起，米罗放下手里的橙汁空瓶，朝那个方向看过去。  
“……啊，是的。”他点点头，“只可惜没有直播。”  
“你想看？”金发少年走到水槽跟前，清洗手里拿的咖啡杯。  
“难道你不想看吗，冰河小朋友？”米罗吐吐舌头，“毕竟前面已经吊足了胃口。”  
“结果用脚趾头都想得出来，有什么好看的？”冰河朝他翻个白眼，“你这家伙是故意的吗？说过别叫我‘小朋友’。”  
“好好好，”米罗凑过来，“你让我看一眼法庭上，我以后再也不这么叫你，怎么样？”  
“我凭什么帮你？”冰河放好洗净的杯子，激动地提高语调，“……就是你这家伙黑进我的电脑，才害得我被老师罚了三个月不能碰数据库！”  
“怎么可能嘛！真不是我……”米罗举起双手，“我哪有那样的能耐！是那时候在我那里打工的……呃，另一个‘小朋友’……都是他干的，跟我一点儿关系都没有！”  
“我才不信你。”冰河撇撇嘴，“你那家动物医院除了你以外，只有一个护士，叫莎尔娜·斯奈克，26岁，未婚，有个约会中的女朋友，还有一个负责打扫卫生的大妈，叫艾米丽·巴莱，64岁，丈夫死了五年，女儿婚后住在外地。你倒说说，哪个是‘小朋友’？”  
“你还真是什么都查了啊……”米罗惊愕地睁大眼睛，旋即又换上一副得意的表情，“不过啊，你是不是光顾着盯住我了？我周边的人就没调查得那么细致？比如说……莎尔娜是不是有个15岁的表弟？艾米丽是不是有个13岁的外孙？他们总称得上是‘小朋友’吧？”  
冰河一时怔住，米罗拍拍他的肩膀：“小朋友，我知道你觉得自己厉害，可是人外有人嘛，电脑高手被别人黑其实也不算什么特别丢脸的事。更何况，我可什么都没多看啊，就只是想搞清楚……”  
“……‘海龙’和撒加·杰米尼到底有什么关系。”冰河愤愤然地说。  
“对对对，就是这个！谁让那位杰米尼局长刚巧跑到我的医院里了呢~”  
“‘刚巧’？”冰河挑挑眉梢，“谁信？”  
“哎呀，信不信由你，真的是碰巧了！”米罗很诚恳地说，“我这个人呢，天生好奇心就特别重。你想想，那么一位成天上电视的天之骄子，不好好坐在又大又亮的办公室里，偏要自己冒着生命危险到那么混乱的地方去调查，而且居然是为了几桩早就尘埃落定案子……这不是太奇怪了吗？”  
“切，他怎样跟你有什么关系？”冰河不为所动，“说白了，你根本就是闲的没事干。”  
“……呃，也可以这么说……谁让莎尔娜的小表弟刚好在呢……只要是有可能办到的事情，我就总想试试看嘛……”  
“谁信你……”少年虽然嘴上仍是不屑的态度，眼里却是明显的不服气，他转过身，三两步到了挂在墙上的电视跟前，从电视下面的柜子里拿出一副键盘和鼠标。片刻之后，正播放着新闻的电视屏幕倏然黑屏，然后出现了连续的白色代码。  
“哇！真厉害！”米罗发出由衷赞叹，“你这是要干嘛？”  
“闭嘴。跟你没关系。”冰河快速敲着键盘，屏幕上的代码很快消失，出现了类似于电脑开机首页的画面。冰河点进一个以“档案 SG”命名的加密文件夹。他快速浏览着里面的大量照片和文档，然后双击打开其中一个再次加密的文档。从题头来看，那是警员入职时填写的个人信息表：右上角贴着一寸证件照，旁边的“姓名”栏里写着“撒加·杰米尼”的字样。随着鼠标滚动，相关信息也一条条地出现，到了“家庭状况”一栏时，文档的表格中明确地标注着“父，史蒂夫·杰米尼，母，米娅·杰米尼，2006年4月13日晚车祸丧生。弟，加隆·杰米尼，1999年6月19日航海意外失踪。”

冰河停下动作，睁大眼睛，难以置信地喃喃道：  
“那个护士的表弟……他叫‘瞬’？”  
“对啊，你怎么知道？”  
“他在看过的文件里……留下了签名……还有……”  
“还有？”  
“‘对不起，打扰了。’”金发少年小声说，脸上一时露出十分复杂的表情。  
“看，没骗你吧？”米罗笑着说，“让我看一下呗，拜托了？”  
冰河没说话，只是沉默地敲着键盘。过了一会儿，电视上便出现了海牙法庭上的画面，法官敲下法槌，沉声说：  
“15分钟后继续。”


	5. 第35章废稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最开始的意识世界什么的（我真的好爱写意识世界2333），跟这篇的整体气氛不符，所以删了~~  
> 佛爷的戏份也基本被删没了~

撒加站在空旷广袤的雪原上。他的头顶是湛蓝无云的天空。冷厉的风裹着细密的雪粒在他脚下吹过。明亮而强烈的日光从头顶直直落下，每一粒雪都反射出针尖般刺眼的亮光。撒加举目四望，目之所及是一片苍茫无涯的白色。  
他身上只穿着单薄的衬衫和西裤，寒风无孔不入地钻进身体，让他瑟瑟发抖。白雪的反光将尖锐的疼痛刺入他的头脑。他避无可避。  
撒加攥紧双拳，朝着太阳的方向走去。风在背后推着他，他脚步踉跄，几次险些摔倒在雪地里。  
不知道走了多久，他忽然听见一个微弱而危险的碎裂声。撒加停住脚步，低头看去。狂风呼啸而过，将他周围厚厚的积雪全部吹开。他看见自己站在结冰的海面，而脚下的冰层正在寸寸开裂。  
撒加用尽全力奔跑，破冰的声音不绝于耳，如同鬼魅般紧随在他身后。他跑得精疲力竭，几次疲惫不堪地跌倒在地。冰原的裂缝环绕着他。那些裂缝越扩越大，终于将他包围在中央。森冷的寒气从裂缝底部上升，像飘渺浮动的巨网般朝他笼罩过来。撒加挣扎着站起身。刺骨的寒冷冻僵了他的身体，他步履蹒跚地走到裂缝边缘。对面是无限延展的冰原，脚下是泛起死亡寒意的黑色深渊。  
裂缝仍然在扩大。冰冷的海水从裂缝底部冒了出来。他此时已经站在浮冰上，而脚下的冰块仍在继续破碎变小。

“……撒加，快过来。”  
那熟悉无比的声音让他抬起头，但周围只有不间断的碎冰声。细雪被狂风吹得到处都是，他什么也看不清。海水漫过了浮冰，浸湿了他的脚踝。  
“撒加，过来！”  
他在利刃般的寒风中慢慢挺直脊背，朝着声音的方向迈出脚步。刺骨的寒冷从湿透的裤管向周身侵袭。他觉得自己马上就要变成一具冻硬的尸体。  
“撒加……”即将失去意识的恍惚中，他听到那声音再次呼唤他的名字，他对他说：“我在这里。”  
他伸出手去。

###

撒加睁开眼睛。  
房间里的阳光充足而不刺眼，刚刚好洒在床尾。隔着一层纱质窗帘，那明亮的光线在地上绘出了美丽的投影。  
加隆跪坐在床边地上，右手紧握住他的左手，额头贴着他的小臂。  
几乎在他刚睁开眼睛的时候，浅眠的加隆就惊醒过来，猛地抬起了头。  
“撒加。”他声音沙哑地叫出他的名字。然后是漫长的沉默。  
他们看着对方，像是一下子丧失了彼此交流的能力。加隆目视可见地红了眼眶，但他固执地不转开目光也不落下眼泪，反而发狠般咬住嘴唇，用力吸了两下鼻子，强行将那盈满的泪水咽了回去。  
撒加握住弟弟的手，虚弱地笑了起来：  
“……加隆，亲爱的……”他笑着说，“我饿了。”  
对方的眼里闪过片刻的惊愕，但也只是片刻。加隆霍地站起身，像只被激怒的豹子似的猛扑上来，双手准确地支撑在撒加的两耳旁边，弯下腰去吻住了兄长的嘴唇。那个吻几乎是凶狠而暴戾的，舌尖强硬地顶进齿缝探入口腔，用尽全力的吸吮和啃咬，他们的唇上很快便染上了浅浅的血腥味。  
撒加勉强抬起左手，抚摸到加隆的后颈，轻柔而有技巧地揉弄了几下。加隆就像被捋顺了毛的大猫似的停住了那个搏命般的亲吻，慢慢往后退了两步，脱力般重新坐倒在地上。  
“……你这个混蛋。”他盯着撒加，哑着嗓子说，“我简直恨死你了。”  
“哥哥爱你，”撒加面不改色地回答，指尖在加隆手背上轻轻划过，“但他真的快饿死了……要是你不给他找点吃的，他就只能吃你了……”  
“胡说八道！”加隆像被踩着尾巴的猫似的蹿了起来，两手紧紧攥拳，看起来想要一拳招呼在撒加脸上。他半气半笑地大声说：“能动得了你就来试试看啊？混蛋撒加！活该你被饿死！”  
他恨恨地跺了一下脚，转身冲出房间。

###

加隆回来得很快，手里还端着一个深色托盘，里面放着一个透明的杯子，杯子里装着颜色奇怪的粘稠物体，旁边放着一支粗吸管。  
“……那是什么？”撒加忽然有种不祥的预感。  
“你不是饿了吗？”加隆把托盘放在床边的柜子上，然后搬了把椅子，反过来贴着床沿放着，长腿一跨骑坐上去，手肘搭着椅背，“我刚去问过医生，你现在只能‘吃’这个。”  
“……我能问一下具体内容吗？”  
“当然可以。”加隆指着托盘，似笑非笑地说：“上等的混合蔬果泥，跟咱们老妈以前做的差不多。我在里面特地加了不少有营养的好料，最适合你现在这种半死不活的状态。”  
撒加叹了口气，认命地对着那说绿不绿说黄不黄的东西略微抬了抬下巴。  
“真乖。”加隆起身撕开吸管的塑料包装，把它插进杯子里，然后慢慢把床头摇到适宜的角度。  
“喏，试试看。”他端着杯子，把吸管凑近撒加的嘴唇。

撒加看着送到嘴边的杯子，再看看加隆阴晴不定的脸色，决定放弃一切不明智的“抵抗”。他含住吸管，小心地喝了一口。  
“……唔，”国安局长先生紧皱着眉头砸了咂嘴，“亲爱的，这玩意儿尝起来……”  
“怎么？”加隆挑挑眉梢，“不好喝？”  
“……非常好喝。”撒加闭上眼睛，一口气喝下了大半杯，然后低声评价道：“尝起来就像是……刚被搅拌机打成泥的壁虎，还有从树根上抠下来的苔藓。”  
他睁开眼睛看向加隆，特别认真地说：“即便跟母亲那种‘核爆级别’的手艺相比，你也算得上是青出于蓝了。”  
“你滚！不知好歹的家伙！”加隆终于笑了起来，回身把只剩下杯底的黄绿色糊糊放回托盘，又倒了杯水，小心翼翼地递到兄长嘴边。

###

“……海牙那边最后怎么样？”呷了几口水以后，撒加轻声问。  
“其他还算顺利，”加隆重新跨坐在床边反放的椅子上，“达拿都斯死了。”  
“……死了？”撒加微微一怔，旋即了然，“阿瑞斯那边也已经知道了吧？”  
“当然。”加隆回身看了一眼门上的挂钟，“你昏睡了一整天，外面早就闹得差不多了。死无对证，兰菲尔家一口咬定达拿都斯是被人设局陷害的，阿瑞斯家拿不出更多有效证据来，你们国安局又只抓住一个搞乱内网的黑客，最后还叫人家给跑了……”  
“说到这个……”撒加深吸了口气，下定决心似的看向加隆，“你究竟什么时候给修罗寄了那封密信？”  
“咦？居然这么快就扯回到我头上了？”加隆撇嘴，忽然半开玩笑似的问：“撒加，如果我把实话告诉你，你也会对我毫无隐瞒吗？”  
“……”撒加沉默片刻，慢慢抬起手来抓住了加隆的手，认真道：“一言为定。”  
“哇哦~真心话时间？我喜欢这个！”加隆显然没料到这个答复，他用力反握住兄长冰凉的手指，“你可别反悔。”  
“绝不会。”  
“好极了！”加隆把撒加的左手圈在自己的掌心之间来回摩挲，像是生怕对方改变主意似的迫不及待道：“那我先问。”  
“问吧。”  
“你去年冬天受伤是达拿都斯·兰菲尔干的，是不是？”  
“是。”撒加点点头，“那封信是在安全屋寄出去的？”  
“没错。达拿都斯为什么要跟你过不去？”  
“我怀疑他是买凶杀死几名政客的幕后主使，所以一直在查他。你什么时候猜到了斯考皮翁的底细？”  
“第一次见面他就大大咧咧地直接叫我‘海龙先生’。卡妙提过有人黑进了我的资料，而他看起来刚好就是那种好奇心爆棚的家伙。”加隆眯起蓝眼睛，“当然，前提是你不会随便跟别人提这种事。比如说……‘既然你小子好心救了我，那我就告诉你一个秘密——我的孪生弟弟可是个很厉害的职业杀手哟’之类的……我想你应该没这么无聊吧，嗯？”  
撒加笑起来，胸前的伤口一跳一跳地疼，他苍白着脸，痛得直抽气，却还是边笑边答道：“是……我的确没这么无聊……”  
“不过，看在他也帮过你我的份上，黑我资料的事就算了。这次的……‘意外’，”加隆咬了一下牙，握紧撒加的手：“我也保证不揍死他。”他瞧着撒加的脸色，有些担心地说：“你别笑了！休息一下再说？”  
“我没关系。”撒加还是忍不住笑意，“亲爱的，你刚才已经连续问了两个问题……现在又轮到我了。”  
“我靠，你要不要这么狡猾？！……”  
“没办法，哥哥就是这么狡猾。”撒加语气仍带着些玩笑，蓝眸中却前所未有地认真，“加隆……听我说，我真的很抱歉。如果可以，我绝不想让你经历我当初的感受。”  
“你说什么？”加隆怔了怔，“你听到我临走前说的话了？”  
撒加攥住他的手指：“……你知道我为什么要自己走这一趟吗？”  
“我猜得到……”加隆垂下头，轻吻在兄长的手背上，“撒加，我绝不会让你失去我，你最好也别再用这样的办法来惩罚我。我以后一定会更小心……”

###

金发的医生来到房间时，撒加已经睡着了，加隆坐在床边，认真地看着兄长微皱的眉头。  
“你也该去睡一觉。”医生检查了撒加的情况，在输液架上挂上新的药水袋，然后对加隆说道，“你从海牙回来就没离开过这间屋子吧？”  
“我没事。”加隆挑了下眉梢，“刚才说了太多话，需要思考思考，消化一下。”  
“难得你们兄弟这么坦白……”  
“坦白？”加隆看着撒加，轻哼了一声，“这家伙会坦白才怪。”他转过头看向医生：“呐，问你个问题。”  
“怎么，只跟你哥哥开诚布公还不够吗？”  
加隆没回答，只是直截了当地问道：“喂，医生，你和卡妙……其实都是撒加的人吧？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“这家伙伤成这样，绝不会浪费一秒钟的清醒时间，”加隆看着在睡眠中无意识地露出倦容和痛苦表情的撒加，“可他问了我那么多有的没的，却从头到尾都没问过这是哪里，更没问过那个把国安局的内网搅得一团乱的技术员到底是怎么回事……”他嘴角一缕淡淡苦笑转瞬即逝，“我原本还以为自己随心所欲，看样子，根本还是要由他照顾，也被他指使而已。”  
“海龙……”金发医生叫了加隆的代号，“你想太多了。”  
“是吗？”  
“既然难得有这么一次彼此坦诚的机会，不如见好就收？我倒觉得，经过这次的事，你们之间的关系定然会更进一步。”  
“哦？”加隆笑了笑：“借你吉言。”


End file.
